Ms. Sara Bellum
Ms. Sara Bellum is a character in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. She is voiced by Jennifer Martin. Her Story Usually beside Mayor, Ms. Bellum is his deputy and the "brains" of his operations. She has red hair, wears a red dress, red shoes, and her face is almost never shown throughout the series. She is The Mayor's very competent assistant, a statuesque redhead. Ms. Bellum is a very beautiful, sexy, tall, shapely lady with a great deal of curly red/ginger hair and a red dress with red pumps and speaks with a throaty, alluring and quite unruffled voice. She handles things the Mayor can't, which is practically everything. Her face is never shown onscreen, except for one instance in a form of a dog in Monkey See, Doggie Do, although The Powerpuff Girls Rule! briefly revealed part of it. Whenever she appears, an object will either block her face or the camera will cut off everything above her neck. Whenever she is the center of attention (as when Blossom's mind was switched to her body or when she fought Sedusa), her hair often covers her face. Other onscreen characters often claim that she is very pretty, with the exception of the abrasive Talking Dog. In the bleak future of the episode Speed Demon, she expresses an obsessive attachment to the Mayor, possibly proving that she is in love with him, despite the fact he's married and then Professor of the episode The City of Clipsville. She attended elementary school with the Professor and Ms. Keane and attended high school with Sedusa and Femme Fatale prior to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Ms. Bellum possesses blonde hair, a dark red dress (which is occasionally colored white), she has 2 gold bangles (one on each hand) and black high heel shoes. Usually, Ms. Bellum covers her face with a tablet computer, which has lipstick imprinted on it. While the Mayor is different from his original counterpart and is more competent, Ms. Bellum in the anime still does most of the mayor's work for him in a manner similar to the original Ms. Bellum, and still appears to be the brains of the operation. Also, Fuzzy Lumpkins is in love with her, and primary she is conquisted, however, she does not reciprocate his feelings, but later she hates Fuzzy. She is voiced by Youko Kawanami in the Japanese show and is voiced by Nicole Oliver in the English dub. Gallery Images Ms._Bellum_Z.gif|Sara in Powerpuff Girls Z Ms. Bellum.jpeg|Ms. Bellum in The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Tumblr m0g0ljPnF91qjj2ado1 1280.png|Miss Bellum and The Mayor at the Hot Air Balloon Sara Bellum.png Trivia *Ms. Bellum's name and character could have came from the word "cerebellum," which is the part of the brain that controls motor control such as attention, language, and emotion. This theory could be true due to her being the "Logical" thinker in most situations and that she is the one who tells the mayor what he should do since he "lacks" said motor skills. *Sara's brief appearance in Chowder episode "The Hot Date" *Blossom dressed like her in The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever. She wore high heeled red shoes (identical to the ones Ms. Bellum wears), stood on a stool (to be as tall like her), and put stuffed animals under her shirt, resembling Ms. Bellum's breast. Also, she spoke with a seducing voice like she does. *In the character section of Toei Animation's Official PPGZ, the PPGZ version of Ms. Bellum can be seen in a picture where she does not cover her face, although as it turns out, she doesn't have any facial features at all! *She appears in the Cartoon Network show Chowder episode "The Hot Date" at the ending. *Some scenes in The Powerpuff Girls with Ms. Bellum have errors of her neck being too long at times. *Ms. Bellum's face was revealed in one episode, although both her eyes and mouth were closed. *Ms. Bellum helped the Powerpuff Girls beat the Rowdyruff Boys in the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys ." *She and Ms. Keane are the only women on the show who act as motherly figures to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. *Her home address is 69 Yodelinda Valley Ln. *The episodes "Insect Inside" and "Something's a Ms." reveal her first name to be Sara. *Her house has been shown twice, once in Something's a Ms. and again in Criss Cross Crisis. *Ms. Sara Bellum's character is very similar to Mac's mother from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Both are designed to not have their faces shown (though there could be brief moments). Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Mysterious Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Master Orator Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Merciful Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Wise Category:Strong-Willed Category:Dreaded Category:Feminists Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Theatrical Heroes